Naruto D Uzumaki
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Cuando Kyubi fue sellado en Naruto, este quemó su sistema de chakra. Sigue a Naruto en esta aventura donde descubrirá que su legado es más increíble de lo que alguna vez soñó y que con esfuerzo y voluntad cualquier sueño, por difícil que sea, puede hacerse realidad.
1. Prologo

**Muy buenas a todos los que habéis decidido dar una oportunidad al que sera mi cuarto fic en este caso un cross con One Piece. Esta idea estuvo rondando por mi cabeza por bastante tiempo y en mi opinión creo que puede ser interesante ver como la desarrollo fuera de esta loca cabeza que tengo. No me alargare más y pasara al prologo que espero que os guste y nos leemos al final.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demonio/invocacion hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio/invocacion pensando-(**demonio**)

Prologo

Un bello sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo sobre la aldea oculta entre las hojas mientras las gentes hacían sus labores. Los civiles paseaban por las calles o compraban en las tiendas de los comerciantes que gritaban sus ofertas y los precios de sus productos mientras los ninjas hacían sus misiones. En la oficina del Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen el Sandaime Hokage contemplaba con cara triste la villa desde la gran ventana de su oficina.

Esa misma mañana le habían confirmado la desaparición de aquel a quien consideraba como su nieto, Naruto Uzumaki. El Sandaime no podía culpar a Naruto por querer huir de un sitio donde lo despreciaban constantemente, le insultaban y lo golpeaban en varias ocasiones por algo que el no tenia culpa.

El era el contenedor del rey de los bijus, el Kuybi no Kitsune y para mala fortuna del chico este quemo su sistema circulatorio de chakra cuando fue sellado en el impidiéndole poder hacer algún jutsu de por vida.

Por esto el chico no tenia casi amigos de su edad ya que todos lo consideraban un perdedor y lo marginaban. Sus únicos amigos eran Sarutobi que también ejercía como abuelo sustituto. La familia Ichiraku que se preocupaban de su alimentación y de que no le faltase una comida diaria. Dos ambus que para el chico eran como sus hermanos mayores, el primero de pelo plateado con una mascara de perro y el segundo de largo cabello purpura y una mascara de gato.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante los dos herederos del clan Uchiha. El primero un chico 3 años mayor que el que tenia por nombre Itachi, el conocido como el genio del clan Uchiha. La segunda la bella hermana de este, Mitsuki. Era una bella chica como su madre, de piel algo pálida como todos los Uchihas, bello cabello negro igual que sus ojos.

Los 3 siempre se divertían juntos y Itachi abandonaba su acostumbrada seriedad y se reía al ver a su hermana sonrojada como un tomate cuando el rubio la alagaba o le regalaba flores. Desgraciadamente estos eran pocos momentos ya que el padre de estos dos, Fugaku Uchiha, pensaba igual que las gentes de la aldea y no quería que sus hijos estuviesen cerca de Naruto.

Sarutobi salio de sus pensamientos mientras daba una profunda calada a su pipa y expulsaba un fino pero largo hilo de humo por la boca mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.-Espero que vallas a donde vallas y estés donde estés puedas ser feliz Naruto_kun.-

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea de Konoha, en un frondoso bosque que dejaba pasar algunos rayos de sol entre las ramas podemos ver al joven Uzumaki con una gran mochila a su espalda. Vestía con una camisa de color blanco con una espiral de color rojo en el centro junto a unos pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro. Su rostro era ocultado por su cabello rubio completamente desordenado pero se podía ver 3 marcas en cada mejilla ademas de una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo con dos costuras que era un recordatorio de una de las peores palizas que recibió en la aldea donde casi lo matan.

El rubio consiguió escaparse de la aldea de villa en la noche anterior gracias a su amigo Itachi que hacia poco fue nombrado capitán ambu y era todo un genio, este le deseo suerte en su viaje y esperaba poder volver a verlo en el futuro. Naruto estuvo toda la noche corriendo para poder alejarse lo mas posible de la aldea pero sin un rumbo fijo, solamente seguía caminando hacia adelante sin saber que el camino que estaba siguiendo cambiaría su vida para siempre.

El estomago de Naruto rugió con fuerza y este de paro en seco.-Mouuh que hambre, ¿Kurama_nii no sabrás donde conseguir algo de comida verdad?-Preguntó el rubio a su inquilino interno del que nadie sabia que era amigo. Al principio los dos se llevaban fatal pero según pasó el tiempo y Kurama veía como ante todo el rubio seguía sonriendo aun con la vida que le había tocado vivir se fueron haciendo amigos y el zorro llego a pensar que Naruto era una especie de reencarnación del sabio de los 6 caminos pues emitían un aura parecida, no en poder sino en calidez al estar cerca de el.

**-Lo siento Naruto no veo nada comestible por aqui...oye ¿que diablos es eso?-**Preguntó el zorro refiriéndose a una extraña luz que salia de detrás de unos cuantos arboles y arbustos a unos pocos metros de Naruto.-No tengo la menor idea, pero vamos a descubrirlo, A LA AVENTURAAA.-Grito el ojiazul mientras corría en dirección a los arboles y haciendo reír a Kurama, al chico en verdad le gustaba correr aventuras y las que tenia cuando hacia alguna broma en Konoha eran únicas.

Naruto apartó las ramas y los arbustos mientras intentaba llegar al origen de la luz que cada vez era más intensa. Con un ultimo empujón consiguió llegar y lo que vio hizo que tanto sus ojos como los de Kurama en su paisaje mental se abrieran enormes. Delante de ello había un gran árbol, de ancho y robusto tronco y muy con muchas hojas de color verde esmeralda pero lo que más resaltaba era lo que emitía la luz que había guiado a Naruto hasta ahí. Una especie de fruta, aparentemente una manzana, de color oro y con varios remolinos.

La manzana cayo al suelo y rodó hasta delante del rubio que la recogió y la inspeccionó con detenimiento.-No parece tener nada mal, ¿tu que crees Kurama_nii?.-Pregunto Naruto no muy seguro de comer la fruta delante de el.-**No estoy muy seguro Naruto, siento algo raro al ver esa especie de fruta pero no se que contestarte.-**

El estomago de Naruto volvió a rugir, esta vez con más fuerza.-Pues me da igual, tengo hambre y esto va a ser mi comida, de todas formas en la basura en comido cosas con peor pinta.-Dijo el rubio para enseguida empezar a comer la fruta que devoro en prácticamente en segundos y se quedo callado preocupando a su amigo zorro.

**-Oye ¿Naruto estas bien?-**Preguntó Kurama en verdad preocupado por el único amigo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Naruto saco la lengua que estaba azul y su rostro verde.-Que ascoooo.-Dijo el rubio provocando que Kurama se empezara a reír escandalosamente en su mente, esta risa se detuvo cuando Naruto callo al suelo entre espasmos.-**Naruto, ¿Naruto que te pasa? NARUTOOOO.-**

En el suelo de cuerpo de Naruto se movía sin control mientras algo extraño le sucedía. Su cuerpo empezó a destilar electricidad, fuego he incluso hielo mientras partes de su cuerpo se estiraban como si fuesen de goma mientras otras tenían otros raros síntomas como su pierna izquierda que parecía la pierna de un toro.

En el paisaje mental de Naruto, Kurama veía como este gritaba de dolor sin poder hacer nada.-No te preocupes, el estará bien en un par de minutos.-Dijo una voz desde su derecha. Kurama giró su rostro para enfrentar el peligro y proteger a su amigo pero sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver al hombre delante de el.

El hombre era alto y delgado pero se podían ver sus músculos al igual que una cicatriz en forma de X en su pecho por el chaleco rojo abierto que vestía junto a unos pantalones azules cortos hasta la rodilla y una sandalias. El hombre tenia el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y curiosamente tenia una cicatriz igual y en el mismo lugar de la cara que Naruo. En su nuca, sostenido por un cordel, había un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja.

**-¿QUIEN NARICES ERES TU Y QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A NARUTO?-**Rugió el zorro mientras sus colas hondeaban a su espalda y intentaba llegar a el a través de las jaula que lo aprisionaba pero el hombre solo sonrió tontamente.-Tranquilo tranquilo, yo no are nada a Naruto, y lo que le esta pasando y quien soy lo responderé cuando despierte.-Dijo el pelinegro impresionando al zorro al ver que no se asustaba de el.

Después de unos segundos el rubio paró de moverse, un gran haz de luz cegó a Kurama y cuando abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que veía. El paisaje mental de Naruto que anteriormente era una alcantarilla había cambiado a un gran prado donde el mismo árbol de donde cayo la manzana de oro se alzaba imponente pero en el ahora había dos frutas, una morada y con círculos y una roja que parecía envuelta en fuego mientras que en el tronco estaba el sello que aprisionaba a Kurama dentro de Naruto.

El pelinegro sonrió antes los cambios en el paisaje.-Shishishi parece que su cuerpo ha aceptado bien la Alfa Alfa no Mi (Primera-Primera).-Kurama no entendía un carajo de lo que sucedía pero tendría que esperar hasta que Naruto despertase para aclarar sus dudas.

Poco a poco el rubio fue abriendo los ojos, se sentía raro y diferente pero a la vez se sentía bien y más fuerte que nunca. Naruto se reincorporo solo para ser derribado por Kurama en una forma que más parecía un peluche.-**Joder Naruto no me vuelvas a preocupar de esa forma, baka más que baka**.-Naruto sonrió mientras se levantaba con Kurama en su brazos que ocultaba su cara para que no viera las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Naruto dirigió su vista a su alrededor hasta posarse en el pelinegro que lo saludaba agitando su mano.-¿Quien carajos eres tú?-dijo el rubio inclinando su cabeza y haciendo sonreír amplia mente al pelinegro.-Soy Monkey. D Luffy, tu tatara tatara tatara...bueno un montón de tataras sinceramente no se cuantos son exactamente shishishi.-Dijo el ahora conocido como Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Naruto sabia que no mentía, gracias a Kurama era capaz de saber si alguien tenia malas intenciones y el pelinegro no emitía ninguna.

-¿Y que narices haces aquí Luffy_jiji, no se supone que deberías estar en el otro mundo?-Preguntó el rubio y a Luffy que no abandonaba su sonrisa, sin duda esa forma de dirigirse a la gente solo la podría haber sacado de el.-Esa es una historia muuuuuy larga a si que sera mejor que os pongáis cómodos, no tienes que preocuparte por tu cuerpo físico donde esta no lo pueden atacar humanos o animales.-Dijo Luffy mientras tomaba asiento delante de Naruto y Kurama que también se sentaban para oír la historia que este les tenia que contar.

Nada más comenzar la historia fueron sorprendidos al saber que el había sido pirata hace milenios, antes incluso de que Jubi y Rikkudo Sennin apareciesen. Los ojos de Naruto y los de Kurama brillaban mientras escuchaban a Luffy contar sobre las batallas que vivió haciendo gestos y sonidos que a cualquiera le parecerían estúpidos pero a un niño de 6 años como Naruto y alguien que no había tenido infancia como Kurama les fascinaba.

La historia del pelinegro paso desde los días de su infancia junto a sus hermanos, Ace y Sabo, pasando por los días que junto a su tripulación de piratas viajaron por el grand line. El como se enfrentó al corrupto gobierno mundial que planeaba crear un gran imperio donde ellos tendrían el poder utilizando las grandes armas de la antigüedad y como en esta batalla la persona que más admiraba, Shanks, dio su vida para salvarlo y le hizo jurar que se convertiría en el rey de los piratas. Ante esta escena Naruto y Kurama lloraban a moco tendido, mordiendo unos pañuelos que vete tu a saber donde consiguieron.

Los dos dejaron de llorar para escuchar la narración de la pelea contra los piratas de Barbanegra por el One Piece. La batalla fue ardua y en el bando de Luffy hubo varias perdidas. La primera fue el barco que los había estado llevando desde hacia años, el Thousand Sunny que quedo un 70% destrozado, Zorro perdió su brazo derecho para vencer a su enemigo y Sanji su pierna izquierda. Usupp perdió su ojo derecho, Chopper quedó en coma durante 10 años, Franky quedo completamente destruido y sobrevivió a duras penas, Brook perdió su afro y la parte de arriba de su cabeza, Jimbe y Sabo, este ultimo que resultó que no estaba muerto, fueron gravemente heridos pero afortunadamente no murieron. Los que menos daño físico recibieron fueron Nami y Robin, la primera perdió el meñique de la mano derecha y se le quedo una quemadura en el brazo derecho, Robin quedo paralitica temporalmente por los fuertes golpes que recibió en su espalda.

Luffy quedo muy herido y casi perdió toda su sangre cuando la herida de su pecho se abrió por completo pero al final se hicieron con la victoria e impidieron que Kurohige se hiciese con el One Piece que resultó ser el árbol de las Akuma no Mi. Durante los siguientes años lo Mugiwara viajaron por los mares guardando la semilla del árbol después de que este se destruyese cuando los golpes finales de Luffy y Kurohige impactaron. Los miembro fueron muriendo poco a poco, incluso Brook pues la fruta resucitora lo que hacia era devolverle los años de vida que habría tenido si no hubiese muerto y no convertirlo en inmortal.

El ultimo que quedó de la banda fue Luffy que se encargo de esconder la semilla, pero asegurándose de que si algún día era requerida por alguien de buen corazón y que necesitase poder esta pudiese darle el poder de las Akuma no Mi y sello un poco de su poder junto a esta con una nueva energía que se había empezado a mostrar en algunas personas llamada chakra.

-Y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí, la semilla a sentido que tu necesitas fuerza y que en tu corazón no hay pizca de maldad.-Declaro el pelinegro mientras Naruto temblaba en el suelo con el pelo ocultando su rostro.-Oi estas bie...-

-SUGOIIIIIII-Salto este de golpe lanzando a Kurama contra el suelo de cara y sorprendiendo a Luffy por su reacción.-Te lo prometo Luffy_jiji, me are fuerte, más fuerte que nadie y cumpliré mi sueño de se Hokage y protegeré a las personas que son importantes para mi.-Dijo el rubio con una mirada de férrea determinación en sus ojos que hizo sonreír a Luffy que se levanto de un saltó.-Bien pues entonces no se a que esperamos, ves esas frutas de allí.-Preguntó Luffy mientras apuntaba con un dedo al árbol donde había dos frutas y Naruto y Kurama se las quedaron mirando.-Esas son la gomu-gomu no mi (fruta goma-goma) y la mera-mera no mi (fruta fuego-fuego), son la fruta mía y de mi hermano Ace. La morada te ara un hombre de goma y la naranja un poder increíble sobre el fuego hasta el punto que seras uno con el.-

Los ojos de los dos se abrieron enormes, sobretodo los de Kurama pues el era conocido por su poder ígneo pero no podía lograr algo como ser uno con el fuego. Naruto avanzo hasta el árbol y cuando estuvo delante del el las dos frutas cayeron al suelo y el rubio las recogió y se las quedó mirando para sorpresa de Luffy y Kurama.-Que pasa Naruto comete las sino no conseguirás los poderes.-Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a Naruto junto al pequeño zorro con los brazos cruzados en su nuca.

-Liffy_jiji dime, ¿estas sabrán tan mal como la otra?-Preguntó el rubio con voz temblorosa haciendo que una enorme gota apareciera en la nuca de Luffy y Kurama.-Si.-Respondió Luffy simplemente haciendo suspirar a Naruto que con determinación empezó a comerlas, primero la morada y después la naranja. Al terminar Naruto saco la lengua provocando que Kurama y Luffy cayeran al suelo de la risa pues esta se había puesto a dos tonalidades, naranja en el lado derecho y morada del izquierdo.

Después de un rato de risas a costa de un malhumorado Naruto una duda asaltó la mente del rubio.-Una pregunta Luffy_jiji, ¿Como podré acceder a los demás poderes de las frutas?-Preguntó el rubio haciendo que Luffy sonreía.-Cuando tu cuerpo y espíritu crean que estas listo para ello la fruta saldrá del interior del árbol y yo te avisare para que vengas a comerla, bueno y ahora pasando a otra cosa mariposa, creo que deberíamos encontrar un sitio alejado donde entrenar...YA SE, la isla de las amazonas, estoy seguro de que con un barco soy capaz de guiaros hasta allí.-

El rubio y el zorro asintieron a esto y Kurama que conocía muy bien las naciones elementales le dijo a Naruto que lo mejor seria ir a Nami no Kuni donde podrían conseguir un barco, Naruto se preparo para salir de su paisaje mental cerrando los ojos pero fue detenido por Luffy.-Antes de irte Naruto quiero darte un regalo de mi parte.-Una luz cubrió Naruto y cuando se disipo su ropa había cambiado por completo.

Ahora vestía unas botas negras con puntera metálica y un pantalón hasta las rodillas también de color negro con un cinturón con una hebilla con la letra N en color naranja del que colgaba una espadada que Naruto rápidamente identifico como Shusui, la espada que Roronoa Zorro portaba cuando servia a las ordenes de Luffy. En el torso portaba un chaleco de color naranja como el del pelinegro solo que estaba cerrado y por ultimo es su cabeza el sombrero de paja de Luffy.-Te queda bien esa ropa.-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y Kurama asintió a sus palabras. Naruto derribo con un abrazo a Luffy mientras le daba las gracias y prometía proteger el sombrero pues sabia que era importante para el.

Después del conmovedor momento el rubio volvió a la consciencia con la ropa que le había dado Luffy y solo pudo sonreír. Levanto su mochila del suelo y puso rumbo al este siendo guiado por Kurama y ya ansiando vivir las increíbles aventuras que tendría en el futuro.

**Y hasta aquí el prologo de esta historia, intentare subir el cap 1 lo más pronto posible y este a diferencia de mis otros fics no tendrá un Time Skip tan grande y podrán ver un poco del viaje de Naruto y como empieza a usar sus recién conseguidas habilidades. Espero que la historia os haya gustado y si es así me dejéis un review para animarme a continuarla, los veré en el próximo cap, ja ne.**


	2. Reunión familiar

**Y aquí esta un servidor con el nuevo cap de este cross que para alegría mía ha tenido buena acogida. No los entretendré mucho más solo decirle que espero que les guste este cap y doy paso a los review y la renuncia de derechos.**

**adiermartrus15 : **Gracias por el review y me alegra mucho que te guste esta loca idea mía jeje

**naruto tendo rikudo : **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y aquí esta el nuevo cap.

**metalic-dragon-angel: **Gracias por el review y si las cosas ahora se pondrán mejor que nunca sobretodo una vez que llegue a Amazond Lily.**  
**

**tenebroso: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste y aquí esta el nuevo cap

**rolando0897: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste

**saku5111: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y que creas que soy un buen escritor pero ahora como diría Buggy,vallamos por partes; Primero Sakura sera una de las parejas de Naruto ya que mi estilo de fic es con harem. Segundo, quien te dice a ti que Naruto no es descendiente de Nami también, después de todo yo nunca he dicho que no lo sea y sinceramente me encaja mejor Nami con Luffy que con Hanckoc. Tercero Gaara no entrenará junto a Naruto ya que tengo una buena batalla para cuando se descontrole en la final del examen para chunin, y cuarto y ultimo, nadie aparte de Naruto tendrá una Akuma no Mi ya que el árbol de las que salen está dentro de el y no puede sacarlas.

**Zafir09:***A David le dan vueltas los ojos cómica mente por el largo review*Gracias por el review y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y como he dicho en el anterior, vallamos por partes; Primero, Naruto más adelante en la historia podrá usar la fruta del fenix pero esta no le regenerada su red de chakra, se aria demasiado poderoso y las pelas serian demasiado sencillas. Segundo, en el harem estará Mitsuki y varias chicas de las que has dicho y otras más. Tercero, la masacre del clan Uchiha la ara Itachi pero dejará vivos a Mikoto y a Mitsuki, el EMOtivo Sasuke no aparecerá en esta historia, Naruto no tendrá la debilidad con el agua por una razón que ya explicare en el futuro. Y con respecto a las demás cosas que has comentado, en este cap se hablara de ello.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio/invocación pensando-(**demonio**)

Capitulo 1: Reunión familiar.

Naruto derribo con un abrazo a Luffy mientras le daba las gracias y prometía proteger el sombrero pues sabia que era importante para él. Después del conmovedor momento el rubio volvió a la consciencia con la ropa que le había dado Luffy y solo pudo sonreír. Levanto su mochila del suelo y puso rumbo al este siendo guiado por Kurama y ya ansiando vivir las increíbles aventuras que tendría en el futuro.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba en un pequeño campamento en la rivera de un rió a un par de días de viaje de Nami no Kuni. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que el joven Uzumaki consiguió los poderes de las Akuma no Mi y aun que el rubio caminaba a paso constante, debido a la corta longitud de sus piernas y que no tenia una gran condición física debido a que en la aldea no se alimentaba correctamente no podía viajar a gran velocidad.

Durante este tiempo el ojiazul habia entrenado un poco las habilidades de las dos frutas pero más que nada hacia ejercicios para poder utilizarlas correctamente. Para la gomu-gomu había practicado la elasticidad de sus miembros así como a no golpearse a sí mismo cuando los retrajese.

Había conseguido dominar un par de tecnicas sencillas de Luffy, el Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru (Goma Goma Pistola), que consistía en un fuerte puñetazo estirando su brazo una gran longitud antes de golpear. El Gomu Gomu no Sutanpu (Goma Goma Estampa), es una patada con la planta del pie en la que al igual que con la anterior se estira la pierna antes de golpear. Y por ultimo el Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (Goma Goma Globo), con esta Naruto hincha su estomago como un globo con el que puede rebotar ataques.

De la fruta mera-mera había entrenado el control del fuego y como hacer que partes de su cuerpo se transformasen en dicho elemento. Naruto también consiguió dominar uno de los ataques más simples llamado Hiken (Puño de Fuego), desde su puño el rubio lanza una gran llamarada. Naruto se sorprendió gratamente cuando descubrió que su ropa no se quemaba aunque se rodease de fuego.

Naruto en este tiempo también empezó a entrenar un poco con la espada pero sobretodo hacia ejercicios para acostumbrarse al peso de esta pues Shusui era bastante pesada y eso por ahora le dificultaba al atacar por no tener una buena condición física.

Naruto a base de experimentar descubrió que no podía utilizar dos habilidades al mismo tiempo por lo que debía de ser cuidadoso ya que si una espada lo cortaba mientras utilizaba algún poder como los de la mera-mera no le pasaría nada pero si lo hacían mientras usaba una habilidad del tipo de la gomu-gomu le cortarían como mantequilla.

Naruto ahora mismo estaba recogiendo la tienda de campaña y después se puso su mochila al la espalda y se quedó mirando la fogata.-Muy bien esta vez lo lograre.-Dijo el rubio mientras ponía la palma de la mano extendida hacia el fuego y se concentraba. Poco a poco el fuego se fue elevando en un pequeño ciclón y este iba adentrándose en la palma de la mano de Naruto hasta que no quedo nada del fuego y el rubio tenia una gran sonrisa.-Si si si lo logré lo logré.-Decía el rubio saltando de un lado a otro haciendo reír a sus inquilinos internos.

Naruto después de celebrar el éxito de su tarea se puso en marcha de nuevo.-Oi Luffy_jiji, ¿como es la isla de las amazonas?-Preguntó el rubio a su abuelo que se quedó pensando en una respuesta convincente.

-Pues veras Naruto, lo primero que debes saber es que la isla es grandisima, esta poblada de muchos tipos de animales y plantas. Las amazonas son guerreras orgullosas y muy fuertes, sinceramente no se si hoy en día queda alguna pero eso ahora no viene al caso. El nombre exacto de la isla en Mazond Lily y en el te enseñare no solo a utilizar los poderes de las Akuma no Mi sino también a utilizar el Haki (Ambición)-Respondió el pelinegro resolviendo algunas dudas pero planteando otras.

-**¿Que diablos es el Haki Luffy?**-Preguntó Kurama que es estos momentos estaba sobre la cabeza del pelinegro lugar que se había hecho su favorito para pasar el rato y más al ver como a Luffy no le molestaba.

-Veras Kurama, el Haki es una fuerza misteriosa que se encuentra en cada ser viviente del mundo. No es diferente de los sentidos comunes que la gente normalmente posee. Sin embargo la mayoría de las personas no lo notan o fallan en despertarlo al igual que pasa con el chakra. Normalmente hay dos tipos de Haki común a todos, dado el entrenamiento adecuado claro esta. Sin embargo hay un tercer tipo de Haki que sólo un reducido grupo de personajes posee y en ese grupo estoy yo shishsishi y estoy seguro que tu también seras capaz de usarlo Naruto.-

Naruto no entendía del todo la explicación pero estaba emocionado por aprender algo tan increíble. El rubio por la emoción aumento el ritmo hasta el punto en que casi corría, no podía aguantar las ganas de llegar a Amazon Lily y empezar a entrenar.

Lejos de la posición del rubio, más específicamente en la aldea oculta entre las hojas y en el complejo del clan Uchiha, Fugaku miraba con orgullo como su hija entrenaba arduamente con su hermano que ese día tenia el día libre.-Que orgulloso me siento de Mitsuki, parece que por fin ha comprendido que debe entrenar para demostrar cual es el clan más poderoso de todos.-Dijo el pelinegro con voz arrogante.

Si, sera por eso.-Escupió Mikoto la esposa de este antes de retirase a la cocina, ella sabia perfectamente el porque su pequeña había empezado a entrenar más fuerte últimamente y la razón era cierto rubio de ojos azules que hacia un par de semanas escapó de la aldea.-(Ya veras Naruto_kun, cuando vuelvas seré mucho más fuerte y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño otra vez).-Era el pensamiento que tenia la pelinegra menor mientras esquivaba con dificultad un par de golpes de Itachi.

En la oficina del Hokage, Sarutobi leía los informes de los ninjas que el consejo había mandado a por Naruto ya que no se podían permitirse el lujo de perder a su jinchuriki. El anciano kage estaba asombrado, ningún ninjas ni siquiera los de los clanes Aburame, Hyuga e Inuzuka lograron encontrar una sola pista del paradero del joven Uzumaki o hacia a donde se dirigía. Lo que nadie sabia es que gracias a Kurama y a Luffy el ojiazul había borrado todo rastro para no ser encontrado.

De vuelta con el Uzumaki, este había llegado a un pequeño poblado cerca de Nami no Kuni donde podría descansar y comer algo en alguna posada que no tardó en encontrar y pedir bastante comida, era una suerte que Itachi le hubiera dado una buena cantidad de dinero antes de partir que junto con lo que había ahorrado durante meses del dinero que le daba el Sandaime formase una buena cantidad.

En la posada todos veían como el joven rubio devoraba los platos de comida con un hambre feroz, un tipo mal encarado se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Naruto.-He mocoso, dame todo el dinero que tengas y no te pasara nada malo.-Dijo el tipo con voz ronca y apestando a alcohol pero no recibió contestación ninguna, solo un ruido parecido a un ronquido.

-He mocoso me estas...-No pudo terminar su frase cuando vio que el rubio se había quedado dormido, con la cara enterrada en un plato de arroz mientras roncaba con fuerza y una burbuja salia de su nariz.

-SE HA QUEDADO DORMIDO MIENTRAS COMÍA.-Gritaron todos los de la posada mientras en el paisaje mental del chico Kurama tenia una gran gota en la nuca mientras Luffy se rascaba la nuca apenado.-Por lo que se ve eso también lo ha heredado shishsishi.-

El tipo estaba rojo de furia he intentó golpear al inconsciente Naruto con una botella pero antes de que la botella le golpeara se despertó y pegó un pequeño salto esquivando el golpe que rompió la botella.-Jope es que uno no puede comer tranquilo o que.-Dijo de mal humo el rubio mientras el tipo desenfundaba un pequeño puñal.

-Muy bien mocoso ahora que estas despierto te lo repetiré por ultima vez, dame todo el dinero que tengas y no te pasara nada malo.-

Naruto sonrió y se coloco en la pose de lucha que su abuelo le había enseñado.-Aquí te espero atontao.-Dijo el rubio enfadando más al tipo que se lanzó contra el empuñando el puñal. Todo el mundo vio con horror como el puñal se dirigía directamente al corazón del chico pero este no temió, retrajo su puño hacia atrás y para sorpresa de todos el brazo se estiro hasta casi tocar la pared y después lo lanzo adelante.-Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru (Goma Goma Pistola).-El puño de Naruto dio justamente en la cara del tipo y lo mando a volar contra la pared que se rompió por el golpe.

Naruto se quedo mirando por donde había salido disparado el tipo con algo de decepción.-Pues valla, perro ladrador poco mordedor. Disculpe los destrozos del local señor lo pagare todo.-Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba algo de dinero que tendía amablemente al propietario del sito que lo cogió sin apartar su mirada de asombro del chico que reanudo su comida y después se fue.

Naruto salió del poblado y volvió a ponerse en marcha rumbo a Nami pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando fue rodeado por varios tipos entre los que estaba el sujeto al que había golpeado en el bar. que ahora le faltaba un diente y tenia la mejilla hinchada

-Me las vas a pagar mocoso.-Gruño este y Naruto tragó silaba, una cosa era enfrentarse a uno solo y otra cosa era enfrentarse un grupo de mas de 5 tipos armados con palos y barras de metal.

( Pongan "One Piece Soundtrack- FIGHT" sin las comillas)

-Naruto deja que yo me encargue de esto.-Dijo el pelingro en la mente del rubio.

-Pero, ¿como hago eso jiji?-

-Tu solo cierra los ojos y respira hondo, yo tomare el control de tu cuerpo y me encargare de esos inveciles.-Dijo Luffy con voz ligeramente molesta.

Naruto así lo hizo, cerro los ojos y dio un profunda inhalación, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos estos habían cambiado de azul zafiro a negro y su expresión facial había cambiado. Naruto/Luffy, chocó su puño con su palma antes de ponerse en pose de pelea.-Vengan todos a la vez o sino esto sera muy aburrido.-

Los tipejos no dudaron y se lanzaron contra el chico el cual tenia los ojos tapados por la sombra del sombrero de paja. Dos tipos intentaron golpearlo con palos pero el rubio dio un gran salto quedando encima de estos y les propinó dos fuertes puñetazos en la cabeza dejándolos K.O. Al caer al suelo tuvo que agacharse cuando uno intentó golpearle con una barra de hierro, el rubio dio un giro rápido en el suelo y estiro su pierna derecha.-Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Goma Goma Látigo).-La pierna del rubio se estiró y como si un látigo lanzo una barrida horizontal que derribó no solo al que lo había atacado sino también a un par más

Naruto/Luffy se levantó de un salto hacia atrás esquivando por muy poco el golpe de otro tipo, el tipo intentaba golpearlo sin resultados y no podia creerse que un chaval lo estuviese tratando como a un novato. Naruto/Luffy estiro la pierna hacia arriba y la bajó de golpe.-Gomu Gomu no Ono (Goma Goma Hacha).-La pierna golpeó en el centro de la espalda y el tipo no se volvió a levantar. Al final solo quedaba el tipo del bar que miraba con horror al chico que se aproximaba a el.-Gomu Gomu no Sutanpu (Goma Goma Estampa).-La pierna del rubio se estiró hacia atrás y después hacia adelante golpeando con la planta del pie en la cara del tipo que quedo inconsciente.

Después de eso el rubio volvió a dar una gran inhalación con los ojos cerrados y cuando los volvió abrir eran otra vez de color azul zafiro. Naruto se quedo viendo a los tipos a los que su abuelo había derrotado tan fácilmente.-Sugoi jiji si que eres fuerte para haber podido hacer esto incluso usando mi cuerpo.-Alabo el rubio a su abuelo que se rascaba la nuca apenado y Kurama también lo veía impresionado. Naruto ahora sí, reanudó su viaje rumbo a Nami a la que llegaría al día siguiente sino ocurría ningún otro incidente.

La noche había caído en las naciones elementales y en un pequeño campamento a las afueras de Nami no Kuni el rubio se encontraba delante de una pequeña fogata en posición de meditación mientras que en su paisaje mental se encontraba hablando con Luffy y Kurama sobre el futuro viaje a Amazond Lily y sobre como conseguirían una embarcación para llegar allí. Una duda que llevaba teniendo durante un par de días llego de golpe a la mente de Naruto.

-Oi Kurama_nii, ¿donde esta el sello que habia antes pegado en tu jaula? No lo veo por ninguna parte.-Pregunto el rubio mientras el y Kurama miraban a todos lados.

-**No tengo ni la menor idea Naruto, sinceramente no lo he visto desde que tu paisaje mental cambió.-**Contestó el pequeño zorro mientras Luffy que al principio no sabia de que hablaban ahora si y se levanto de su lugar.

-Creo saber de que estáis hablando, seguidme.-Los dos acompañaron al pelinegro hasta el árbol de las Akuma no Mi donde este puso su mano en el tronco antes de que de este empezara a salir un papel con el kanji de "sello".-¿Es esto de lo que hablabais verdad?-

Naruto y Kurama observaron por un par de segundos el sello antes de asentir. Naruto entonces tuvo una idea y tuvo que preguntar si se podía hacer.

-Kuram_nii una duda, ¿si quitase este sello tu podrías salir de mi mente no?-Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron por la sorpresa de que le preguntase algo así.

-**Creo que si,¿pero por que lo preguntas Naruto?-**Cuestionó el zorro y el rubio lo miro con una sonrisa, en la mente de Kurama una fugaz imagen de Rikku Sennin apareció al ver esa sonrisa.

-Por que si es así no voy a permitir que sigas encerrado, eres mi nakama y ya que tengo la llave para hacerte libre voy a usarla.-Los ojos de Kurama se humedecieron por el comentario del rubio mientras Luffy sonreía amplia mente.

Naruto colocó su mano derecha en el sello, respiró profundamente y empezó a retirarlo pero no pudo ni despegar la mitad cuando una intensa y cegadora luz apareció en el lugar. Cuando se disipo Kurama tenia los ojos muy abiertos por la persona que allí se encontraba, era un hombre con el cabello rubio y ojos azules como Naruto solo que este no tenia las marcas en la mejillas. Vestía con una sandalias ninja atadas por vendas a los tobillos y un uniforme jonin de la villa de la hoja debajo de una capa con llamas rojas en la parte de abajó donde se podía leer "cuarta sombra del fuego" y en su nuca portaba una bandana de la villa de la hoja.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto Luffy con la cabeza ladeada mientras Naruto miraba fijamente al hombre delante del, algo en ese tipo le era familiar y Kurama no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

-Soy Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage y esa misma pregunta podría hacértela yo, ¿quien eres y que haces en la mente de mi hijo?-Los ojo de Luffy y Naruto se abrieron como platos ante esta revelación.

Naruto con su rostro ocultado por la sombra del sombrero de paja empezó a caminar hacia Minato, poco a poco su ritmo fue aumentando hasta que corriendo se planto delante del rubio mayor con lagrimas en los ojos y con su puño estirado-GOMU GOMU NO PISUTORU (Goma Goma Pistola).-El puñetazo se clavo con fuerza en el estomago de Minato que escupió un poco de saliva y cayo de rodillas al suelo, al levantar la vista vio como Naruto no paraba de temblar mientras lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos.

-BAKA BAKA BAAAKAAA, ¿SABES POR LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR POR TU BRILLANTE IDEA DE ENCERRAR A KURAMA EN MI, LO SABES? ¡AHORA MISMO NO SÉ SI ESTAR CONTENTO O CABREADO! ¡CHIKUSHOU! (hijo de puta)-Gritó Naruto antes de caer de rodillas y que Minato pusiera una cara triste.

-Gomennasai Naruto, eres mi hijo y lo único que he hecho por ti ha sido darte problemas. Tal vez no tenga derecho...a pedirte que me perdones como padre.-Kurama veía todo esto sin saber que decir mientras Luffy que al principio había tenido ganas de golpear también a Minato ahora lo miraba con pena, el también había sido padre en su momento y podía comprender lo mal que lo estaba pasando ahora. Naruto sin dejar de llorar y para sorpresa de Minato se abrazo a el y enterró su cara en el pecho de su padre.

-No pasa nada, soy el hijo de un maestro Hokage al que pienso superar, pudo aguantarme.-Dijo el rubio con voz temblorosa y Minato sonrió ligeramente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza como nunca pudo hacer, pero para su desgracia este momento no podía durar mucho más por lo que tuvo que romper el abrazo.

-Naruto me gustaría estar contigo más tiempo pero no me queda mucho tiempo, mira no puedo permitir que quites ese sello ya que si lo haces Kyubi saldrá de ti.-Naruo levantó la vista para mirar a su padre con cara de no entender nada.

-Eso es lo que quiero oto_san, así Kurama_nii podrá ser libre.-Minato parpadeo un par de veces antes de recordar que aparte de Naruto y el había dos mas en el paisaje, primero miro al pelinegro que le saludo con la mano y después a un pequeño zorro con 4 colas que le gruño al verlo.

-**A pasado tiempo Minato.-**Dijo el pequeño zorro y los ojos de Minato se abrieron a más no poder al reconocer la voz.

-¿KYUBI?-Pregunto en verdad sorprendido mientras el zorro se reía de su cara y Naruto lo golpeaba ligeramente para llamar su atención.

-Su nombre es Kurama, Kyubi es solo un titulo y el es mi nakama.-Dijo el rubio impresionando a su padre que no podía creerse que su hijo había conseguido lo nadie había conseguido hacer, entablar amistad con el Kyubi, Minato entonces volvió su vista al pelinegro que volvió a sonreír le antes de hablar.

-Encantado de conocerte Minato, soy Monkey. D Luffy vuestro ancestro.-Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa y Kurama ya se reía a carcajadas de la cara de idiota de Minato y Naruto reía por lo bajo también

-Valla esto no me lo esperaba y que haces aqui...bueno un momento antes de eso Naruto, si es verdad que as entablado amistad con Kyu... esto Kurama, lo mejor sera que retires el sello, te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando lo hagas.-Dijo Minato con una misteriosa sonrisa y el rubio aun con duda lo hizo.

Naruto retiro el sello y nada más hacerlo otra luz cegadora inundó el lugar acompañada de una voz-No te preocupes soichi mama esta aquí para ayudarte a vencer a esa bola de pelos.-Este grito de batalla hizo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran como platos mientras Luffy permanecía expectante, Minato se reía por lo bajo y Kurama gruñía molesto al reconocer esa voz.

Cuando la luz se disipó dejó ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo largo, ojos violeta claros y vestida con ropa de civil. Naruto al verla empezó a temblar mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos y no aguanto más.-KAA_SAAAN.-Grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Kushina que lo recogía en el aire y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Soichi no sabes cuanto he esperado para poder verte.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras lagrimas también comenzaba a salir de sus ojos y Minato se acercaba con una sonrisa a la emocional escena junto a Luffy y Kurama.

-Estas tan hermosa como siempre Kushina_chan-Dijo el rubio mayor captando la atención de la pelirroja que abrió grandes los ojos al verlo ahí de pie junto a un hombre pelinegro y un pequeño zorro.

-Minato_kun, ¿como es que estas aquí? Y, ¿quienes son ellos? Y ¿ POR QUE EL HERMOSO ROSTRO DE MI NARU_CHAN TIENE UNA CICATRIIIIIIZ?-Grito lo ultimo la ojivioleta cuando vio bien el rostro de Naruto y su cabello empezó a ondear en el aire como nueve colas y Minato junto a Kurama se escondían detrás de Luffy que tenia una gota en la nuca y mucho miedo al recordar una reacción parecida de cierta pelinaranja cuando su hijo se hizo una cicatriz en la mejilla

-C-calmate Kushina_chan que t-todo tiene una explicación.-Decía Minato aun detrás de Luffy mientras Kurama asentía no queriendo afrontar de nuevo la furia femenina de la habanera sangrienta.

Cuando la pelirroja se tranquilizó todos tomaron asientos y empezaron una laaaarga charla, empezando por Naruto que contó la vida que había tenido en la villa haciendo que tanto Minato como Kushina se sintieran avergonzados por las gentes de Konoha que no respetaron su deseo de que Naruto fuese tratado como un héroe y la pelirroja en verdad sentía ganas de poder ir a rebanar las cabezas de los que se habían atrevido a hacer daño a su hijo. Los dos se sorprendieron y entristecieron al saber que cuando sellaron a Kurama este quemó la red de chakra de Naruto pero el rubio les dijo que no importaba, que ahora tenia un poder que le permitiría proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para el cosa en verdad confundió a sus padre y fue en ese momento que Luffy intervino.

El pelinegro al igual que con Naruto y Kurama pero en una versión resumida, les contó sobre quien era, por que estaba ahí y lo de las Akuma no Mi, al final tanto Minato como Kushina estaban con la boca abierta mientras Naruto y Kurama se partían de la risa. Después del shock inicial fue el turno de Minato y Kushina de contar lo ocurrido durante su nacimiento cuando aquel tipo enmascarado apareció de pronto soltando a Kurama y causando el caos en toda la aldea.

-**Ese mal nacido, no se que me hizo pero en aquel momento no era capaz de controlarme, yo lo único que buscaba era ser libre pero cuando conseguí escapar de la cara tomate lo único que pude ver fue ese condenado ojo rojo antes de volverme loco**.-Dijo Kurama en las piernas de Naruto y a Kushina le temblaba una ceja por la forma en que el zorro aun la llamaba.

-Ya veo, por lo visto aquel sujeto debió hacerle algo a Kurama_nii para enloquecerlo y hacer que atacase a las gentes de la villa. Oto_san, Kaa_san, os prometo que si me encuentro con ese sujeto le are pagar y no permitiré que le haga nada malo a Kurama_nii de nuevo.-Dijo el rubio mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y sus padres se preocupaban por ello.

-Naruto, me parece bien que quieras vengar nuestras muertes y proteger a Kurama_san, pero por favor no permitas que la venganza te consuma, la venganza es un veneno que consume el cuerpo y mata el alma.-Dijo Minato con voz sabia y Naruto asintió solo para ver como sus padre empezaban a desaparecer.

-Por lo visto ya no nos que da más tiempo Minato_kun.-Dijo la pelirrojo mientras de sus ojos caían un par de lagrimas y el rubio mayor asentía mientras un par de lagrimas también caían de sus ojos.-Naru_chan cuídate mucho y por favor cuida de la bola de pelos y no dejes que ese bastardo se haga con el.-Dijo Kushina mientras el rubio asentía mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos y Luffy junto Kurama observan la escena algo apartados.

-Estoy más que seguro que seras capaz de llegar a ser hokage y que nos superadas a todos, solamente no te rindas nunca, Gambare (animo) Naruto.-Dijo Minato con una mano en la cabeza de Naruto mientras desaparecía junto a Kushina y las lagrimas empezaban a caer sin control de los ojos de Naruto.

-Y veréis, oto_san, kaa_san, seré el mejor Hokage de la historia y are que os sintáis orgullosos de mi, os lo promete Naruto. D Uzumaki Namikaze.-Dijo Naruto con su rostro oculto por el sombreo de paja pero tanto Luffy como Kurama sabían que estaba llorando pero no hicieron nada, era uno de esos momentos en los que era mejor dejar que se desahogara ademas mañana seria un día largo y todavía quedaban cosas por planear. Esa noche Naruto durmió mejor que nunca sabiendo que sus padres lo amaron hasta el final y que tenían fe en que el se convertiría en un gran ninja algún día

**COOOOORTEN. **

**Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy que espero que os haya gustado y si es así me pongáis un reveiw y si no os ha gustado...pues también XD. Por cierto me gustaría que me ayudarais a decir cuales serán las próximas Akuma no Mi que Naruto desbloqueará, serán dos y las opciones son:**

**1-Ope-Ope (_Operación-Operación_); La fruta que comió Trafalgar Law y la Inu-Inu (_Perro-Perro: Modelo Lobo_); que fue comida por Jabura de CP9.**

**2-****Hie-Hie (_Frío-Frío_); La comió el ahora ****Ex-Almirante de la Marina** **Aokiji y la ****Neko-Neko (_Gato-Gato: Modelo Leopardo_); que fue comida por ****Rob Lucci**.  


**************Ustedes deciden cual quieren, la que más votos tenga sera la combinación ganadora que os are saber en un par de caps, pongan el numero de la combinación que les guste en los review de forma que se vea bien, ¿vale? O me la pueden decir tambien por MP ¿OK? Solo tengo dos cosas más que decir, 1: podéis mandarme ideal para nuevas Akumas no Mi, sobretodo si son del tipo Zoan ya que nunca viene mal algunas ideas innovadoras y 2: los veo en el próximo cap, ja ne**

**************PD: Es una tontería pero quería informaros de que para Febrero cambiaré el nombre de mi nick.**


	3. Estancia en Nami no Kuni,inicia el viaje

**Hooooola todos guapísimo y ****guapísimas aquí un servidor trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic que para alegría mía tiene más fans cada día. En este cap Naruto por fin llegara a Nami no Kuni donde permanecerá un tiempo antes de partir rumbo a Amazon Lily y ya les aviso que pasará por un par de islas antes de llegar ya que tengo planeado que llegue con 10 años y actualmente tiene 6 casi 7. Bueno no les entretengo más y doy paso a los review, las renuncias y el cap, los leo al final. **

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustase el cap.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustase el cap, ya veras lo que tengo planeado para Haku y Zabuza aun que tendras que esperar unos cuantos caps, lo del fuuinjutsu no tengo ni puñetera idea de como hacerlo ya que ninguna de las habilidades del Haki puede hacer algo parecido pero intentare pensar en algo y tu voto a sido tomado en cuenta y respecto a las demás habilidades tendrás que esperar un tiempo para verlas todas.

******akumatenshi2012 : **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y te haya llamado la atención, tomo nota de tu voto.

**************adiermartrus15: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustase el cap, tu voto a sido tomado en cuenta.

**********************Guest: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic, Naruto tendrá una gran cantidad de habilidades de Akumas no Mi y también unas cuantas habilidades de espada de Zorro y de lucha de Sanji, tomo nota de tu voto.

**************************************anonimous: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y el voto a sido tomado en cuenta.

******************************************************************************Guest 2: **Gracias por el review y tomo nota de tu voto.

**franxd134: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y tomo nota de tu voto.

**ShadingWolf49:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya llamado la atención el fic, tomo nota de tu fic y te prometo que en cuanto pueda leeré tu fic ya que tengo como dos o tras más por leer.

**Loser93:** Gracias por el review y para mi que es una especie de marca familiar XD, y tomo nota de tu voto.

**caballerooscuro117:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y como ya he dicho antes Naruto tendrá una gran cantidad de habilidades de Akumas no Mi y también unas cuantas habilidades de espada de Zorro y de lucha de Sanji y tomo nota de tu voto.

Demonio/invocación hablando******************************************************************************************************-****demonio**  
Demonio/invocación pensando******************************************************************************************************-**(**********************************************************************************************************demonio**)

Capitulo 2: Estancia en Nami no Kuni, inicia el viaje.

-Y veréis, oto_san, kaa_san, seré el mejor Hokage de la historia y are que os sintáis orgullosos de mi, os lo promete Naruto. D Uzumaki Namikaze.-Dijo Naruto con su rostro oculto por el sombreo de paja pero tanto Luffy como Kurama sabían que estaba llorando pero no hicieron nada, era uno de esos momentos en los que era mejor dejar que se desahogara ademas mañana seria un día largo y todavía quedaban cosas por planear. Esa noche Naruto durmió mejor que nunca sabiendo que sus padres lo amaron hasta el final y que tenían fe en que el se convertiría en un gran ninja algún día.

Un bello sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo de Nami no Kuni mientras el joven rubio protagonista de esta historia entraba a la ciudad portuaria. Naruto estava impresionado con la bella ciudad en la que se encontraba. Las gentes iban de un lado a otro con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras hacian sus tareas o solamente paseaban.

-(Vaaaaalla este sitio es increíble, ¿en tus tiempos los puertos eran así jiji?).-Preguntó el ojiazul mientras seguía admirando la bella ciudad en la que se encontraba.

-Más o menos si, con muchos marines y piratas por todos lados.-Respondió Luffy sentado en el suelo del paisaje mental de Naruto junto a Kurama.

-(Kurama_nii, ¿por que aun sigues en mi paisaje mental? Ahora ya no estas obligado a estar ahí).-Pregunto el rubio mientras el zorro solo bostezó.

-**Muy sencillo Naruto, prefiero que tu hagas las caminatas mientras yo espero aquí, después de todo la realeza no tiene por que caminar.-**Respondió el zorro haciendo que una gota apareciera en la nuca de Naruto.

-(Flojo).-Respondió el ojiazul antes de cortar el la comunicación y enfilarse a la zona comercial de la ciudad en busca de alguien que le pudiera vender un barco.

Naruto caminaba por las animadas calles de la zona comercial con una sonrisa en su cara. Una especie de sonido, como un gruñido llegó a sus oídos y dirigió su mirada al origen del sonido y una enorme gota apareció en su nuca.

En el suelo, un hombre algo mayor y aparentemente bebido roncaba con fuerza abrazado a una botella de sake. La gente que pasaba cerca de el se reía por su estado y en parte eso molestaba a Naruto ya que se riesen de un pobre viejo borracho no le agradaba.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿por que la gente se ríe de ese pobre viejo borracho y no hace nada por ayudarlo?-Preguntó el joven Uzumaki a una señora que pasaba por ahí y que sonrió antes de contestarle.

-Veras jovencito, ese señor se llama Tazuna y todas las semanas se emborracha y acaba así.-Esto provocó una gota en la nuca del ojiazul ya que no era algo ocasional.-Y nadie se le acerca por que cuando lo intentamos el mismo se aleja creyendo que le vamos a robar la botella que tiene abrazada.-

La gota en la nuca del rubio solo aumentó mientras Luffy tenia un vago recuerdo de cierto espadachín peliverde al que también le gustaba mucho beber.-Bueno eso da igual, si se queda así ahí podría enfermarse, ¿le importaría decirme donde vive? Yo mismo lo llevaré.-

La señora se sorprendió al escuchar al rubio pero sonrió por el buen corazón del joven. Una vez recibidas las indicaciones de donde vivía el borracho Naruto intentó acercarse le pero en cuanto estuvo a un cm de el este se revolvió en su sitio separándose del ojiazul.

Naruto suspiro ya que solo de quedaba otra opción. Para horror de muchos el joven desenvainó a Shusui, la gente iba impedirle cometer un crimen cuando vieron que Naruto golpeó con el mango de la espada en la sien de Tazuna que quedó K.O.

-Bueno, ikimashou.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras se echaba al viejo a su espalda y comenzaba a caminar en la dirección que le había dicho la señora.

Naruto caminó hasta una de las zonas residenciales un poco alejadas del centro de la ciudad. Llegó a una casa sencilla, llamó con fuerza a la puerta y una voz femenina le abrió la puerta.

La mujer frente a Naruto era una bella mujer pelinegra que se sorprendió al ver a viejo en la espalda de un chico rubio.-Creo que este señor debe de ser su abuelo señorita.-

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír ante el alago del rubio mientras Luffy pensaba que podía haber una posibilidad que Naruto tuviese algo de sangre de Sanji en sus venas ya que siempre trato de forma muy educada y afectiva a las mujeres por lo que también había posibilidades de que pudiese aprender las técnicas del antiguo cocinero de los sombrero de paja.

-No jovencito, ese hombre es mi padre y lamento mucho si te ha causado algún problema y te agradezco que lo hayas traído.-La pelinegra quitó al viejo de la espalda de Naruto antes de cargarlo ella y entrar en la casa.-Me llamo Tsunami es un placer conocerte jovencito, ¿puedo hacer algo para agradecerte que hayas traído a este borracho que tengo por padre?-

-Me llamo Naruto. D Uzumaki, un placer Tsunami_chan.- Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras entraba en la casa detrás de la mujer pelinegra que se sorprendió por lo rápido que Naruto le había llamado con un sufijo afectivo pero es que el rubio nunca vio problema en llamar a las mujeres de forma cariñosa.

-No ha sido ningún problema traerlo ya que me viene bien para entrenar. Y si no es abusar de su hospitalidad, ¿le importaría si me alojo aquí por un par de días?-

-Claro no habrá ningún problema, ademas estoy seguro que mi hijo Inari estará muy contento de tener a alguien con jugar.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras dejaba a Tazuna en el salón y se sentaba en una silla de la cocina frente a Naruto.

-Una pregunta, ¿que hace un chico tan joven viajando por ahí con una espada?.-Pregunto en verdad intrigada Tsunami haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

-Estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento para convertirme en el próximo Hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja y ser el mejor ninja que haya habido en la historia.-Contestó el rubio con entusiasmo haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra.

-Valla, el ninja más fuerte de toda la historia, ¿no crees que es algo demasiado difícil?-Naruto se rasco un poco la nuca antes de contestar.

-Si, pero eso me da igual, es mi sueño y la promesa que les hice a mis padres por lo que no me importa lo que pase, voy a cumplir mi sueño y a hacer que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mi.-Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con gran determinación sorprendiendo a Tsunami por que un chico tan joven mostrara tanta determinación en sus palabras.-Ademas soy bastante fuerte y cuando termine mi viaje de entrenamiento lo seré aun más, eso y que yo no seré un ninja normal y corriente, con mis habilidades seré completamente único.-

Los ojos de Tsunami se abrieron como platos cuando vio como Naruto se agarraba la mejilla y después la estiraba una gran distancia. El rubio al ver la cara de la morena se echó a reír y ella al escuchar sus carcajadas salió de su asombro.

-Valla nunca había visto algo como eso, te deseo mucha suerte en cumplir tu sueño Naruto_kun.-Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que se extendió al rubio.

Los dos hablaron durante un rato sobre las razones de la llegada del rubio a Nami no Kuni. El ojiazul se alegró mucho al saber que Tazuna tenia un amigo que le debía un favor y que le podría conseguir un barco. Después de un rato de charla la puerta de la entrada se la oyó abrirse y dos voces sonaron.

-Ya estamos aquí Tsunami_chan/ Ya llegamos kaa_san.-Un hombre vestido con la parte superior de un kimono de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones blancos y una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla entró en la cocina junto a un pequeño niño de 5 años en sus hombros vestido con unos tirantes.

Naruto los saludo con una sonrisa y ellos por supuesto preguntaron quien era y que hacia ahí recibiendo como repuesta que el chico había traído amablemente a Tazuna cuando otra vez se había emborrachado y Naruto les contó lo mismo que le había contado a la pelinegra y también hizo lo mismo de la mejilla con ellos.

-Woooow Sugoi nii_san.-Dijo el pequeño de nombre Inari con ojos brillantes mientras el hombre de nombre Kaiza sonreía ante las palabras de Naruto.

-Chico me caes bien, por mi parte ni hay ningún inconveniente en que te quedes aquí por un tiempo, eso si tendrás que ayudar a traer dinero a esta casa.-

-No tengo ningún problema con ello, es más, me vendrá bien trabajar como una forma de entrenamiento.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, por la tarde Tazuna se despertó y le contaron todo lo sucedido y agradeció al rubio que lo hubiese traído a casa. Al día siguiente Naruto fue junto a Kaiza a un pequeño establecimiento de comida a domicilio donde trabajo toda la mañana repartiendo comidas por el pueblo, cabe decir que estas pesaba bastante por lo que le sirvió de entrenamiento para mejorar la masa muscular.

Por la tarde el ojiazul paseaba por las calles de la ciudad con un pequeño cuaderno, buscando un local en especifico que había visto esa mañana. Después de un rato buscando por fin lo encontró, era un local pequeño con varias imágenes pegadas en el escaparate y el letrero "Salón de tatuajes de Nami" algo viejo encima de la puerta.

Naruto entró con una sonrisa en la cara mientras en su paisaje mental a Luffy esto le parecía una risa mientras Kurama negaba con la cabeza, si su madre supiese lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo mataría.

Dentro del local se encontraba un tipo algo obeso con una gran barba y algunos tatuajes en los brazos que al oír el sonido de la campana se giró a atender a su nuevo cliente.-Bien venido estimado...va pero si solo eres un enano. Fuera de aquí, no tengo caramelos.-

-He venido hacerme unos tatuajes viejo.-Dijo el rubio mientras los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa. Iba a replicar cundo el rubio sacó un buen fajo de billetes de su cartera con forma de rana.-Si el problema es el dinero no se preocupe, tengo suficiente para los que quiero y aguanto bien en dolor, créame, se de lo que hablo.-

El tipo se lo pensó un momento antes de coger el dinero y preparar las cosas, total, a el mientras le pagaran. Naruto estuvo varias horas en el loca y el tipo estaba sorprendido al ver que no se quejaba ni un poco, pero es que esto comparado a las palizas que recibía en la aldea no era nada.

Cuando el hombre termino dejo verse a Naruto verse los tatuajes que el mismo había dibujado en el cuaderno antes de ir y también los que le habían gustado de los que había en la tienda.

En los dos brazos unos tatuajes iguales a los que había portado una vez Trafalgar Law, un gran amigo de Luffy, tenia incluso las palabras "D-E-A-T-H" tatuadas en los nudillos de las dos manos.

En el hombro izquierdo se encontraba un águila de ojos rojos, en el hombro derecho un escorpión, en el pectoral izquierdo, justo sobre el corazón, la misma calavera con un sombrero de paja y una sonrisa bajo la que había navegado su abuelo. Y por ultimo, en su espalda, un dragón blanco enroscado en un tigre.

Naruto estaba encantado por como habían quedado, y para sorpresa suya el tipo solo le cobró los de los brazos y el de la espalda por haberle enseñado que incluso un mocoso se puede hacer un tatuaje.

Cuando se hizo de noche el rubio llegó a la casa con los tatuajes hubo varias reacciones. Inari y Tazuna no paraban de decir lo geniales que le quedaban mientras Kaiza a quien le gustaban también intentaba calmar a Tsunami que le parecía un horror que un niño de apenas 7 años se hiciese tatuajes. Naruto esa noche al igual que las siguientes hasta el día de su partida se sintió en familia.

**Time Skip/1 semana después.**

Naruto no podía creerse lo rápido que había pasado una semana y mañana seria su partida. Esta semana había sido bastante movida, pero también muy divertida. Tsunami seguía regañándolo por lo de los tatuajes mientras los otros 3 le decían que eran geniales. El ojiazul se había echo muy conocido por la gran cantidad de trabajos que había echo y todos en la ciudad lo conocían y los que podían habían aportado provisiones para su viaje.

Por las tardes entrenaba en un pequeño bosque y actualmente ya dominaba bastantes técnicas de la fruta gomu-gomu y de la mera-mera unas pocas pero lo mejor es que había aprendido a convertirse en una antorcha humana. Naruto también había empezado a coger soltura con la espada y ya era capaz de utilizarla sin tantos problemas para levantarla, he incluso había creado un ataque bastante sencillo llamado Hayai setsudan (corte rápido). Naruto desenvaina con velocidad la espada antes de dar un rápido corte al enemigo y después la envaina de nuevo, todo esto en solo unos segundo.

Kurama durante este tiempo salió mucho del paisaje mental del ojiazul y la primera vez que salió y pudo disfrutar de la tan ansiada libertad con la que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo no pudo evitar llorar. La familia también conoció a al pequeño zorro, sin que se les contar quien era en realidad por supuesto.

Naruto en la actualidad se encontraba pescando en una rivera junto a Kaiza y a Inari, con Kurama usando su cabeza de almohada. Una bella puesta de sol teñía el cielo de naranja mientras los tres estaban en completo silencio y solo se escuchaba los ligeros ronquidos del pequeño zorro.

-Entonces, ¿te vas mañana no Naruto_nii?-Pregunto con voz triste Inari que había llegado a considerar a Naruto un hermano mayor y al igual que a si padre una figura a imitar. Naruto le miró con una sonrisa y puso su mano en la cabellera negra de Inari.

-No te preocupes Inari, 10 años pasan volando y ya veras como en nada me planto aquí de vuelta mucho más fuerte y con un mogollón de historias de mis aventuras.-La sonrisa de Naruto se extendió a Inari mientras Kaiza veía esto con alegría.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Tu forma de ser y tus principios me recuerdan mucho a un viejo refrán de mi tierra que dice así: Vive la vida de forma que no tengas que arrepentirte de nada. Si algo te importa protégelo, da igual lo duro que sea o lo triste que sea, tienes que intentarlo, aun que tengas que arriesgar tu vida en ello. Protégelo con todas tus fuerzas, no te rindas nunca.-Estas palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en los cerebros que los dos jóvenes que sonreían ante estas palabras.

Cuando la noche llegó a la ciudad regresaron a casa donde la gente de la ciudad se había reunido para hacer una fiesta de despedida para el rubio que no podía dejar de sonreír. La comida y la bebida abundaban y para alegría de Naruto había sus dos platos favoritos, ramen y carne asada. La fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la noche y abandonado en la entrada de la casa un dormido y borracho Tazuna dormía abrazado a una botella de sake junto a un también borracho Kurama.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se reunió para despedir a Naruto que zarpaba rumbo a Amazon Lily en un pequeño velero que había aprendido a navegar gracias a su abuelo. Naruto zarpó con una sonrisa en su cara, ya ansiando sus futuras aventuras mientras en el puerto todo el mundo le deseaba buena suerte a gritos, pero lo que nadie sabia es que en ese momento dos cosas que cambiarían sus vidas y las del rubio estaban sucediendo. La primera que en dirección a donde se dirigía Naruto varias nubes negras y grises empezaban a congregarse y la segunda que a las afueras de la ciudad un hombre menudo vestido con una traje negro miraba la bella cuidad con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Y hasta aquí el cap numero 2 que espero que no les haya aburrido mucho pero necesitaba este cap de transición para que Naruto inicie su aventura hacia Amazon Lily en la que les aseguro pasaran muchas cosas. En mi perfil podréis encontrar los link para ver como son los tatuajes de Naruto. También recordaros que aun podéis votar por que combinación de Akuma no mi queréis que sea la próxima en ser desbloqueada, aquí os recuerdo cuales son las combinaciones y como van actualmente la votaciones.**

**1-Ope-Ope (_Operación-Operación_); La fruta que comió Trafalgar Law y la Inu-Inu (_Perro-Perro: Modelo Lobo_); que fue comida por Jabura de CP9/ 4 votos**

**2-****Hie-Hie (_Frío-Frío_); La comió el ahora ****Ex-Almirante de la Marina** **Aokiji y la ****Neko-Neko (_Gato-Gato: Modelo Leopardo_); que fue comida por ****Rob Lucci/ 7 votos**  


**Me despido hasta el siguiente cap en el que les aseguro habrá más acción, cuídense y ja ne**


	4. La tormenta, compañera de viaje

**Buenos días gente, ya llegó el jueves y aquí esta un servidor para traerles el nuevo cao de este fic en el que por fin empieza el viaje del rubio hasta Amazon Lily. Espero que este cap les compense que el anterior fuera algo aburrido pero que se le iba hacer, necesitaba ese cap como transición al viaje de Naruto. No los entretengo más y doy paso a lo de siempre y al cap de hoy, disfrútenlo y los leo al final.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

**rolando0897: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, tomo nota de tu voto.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, lo de Gato no se podía impedir pero piensa en lo que le ara el rubio cuando vuelva a Nami y vea lo que ha hecho ese enano cabrón, cree me que deseara no haber puesto un pie en esa ciudad, respecto a lo del fuinjutsu ya tengo algunas ideas de como podría ser pero aun me queda darle algunos retoques.

**akumatenshi2012: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si lo de Nami era inevitable pero como he dicho antes piensa en lo que pasara cuando Naruto vuelva después de su entrenamiento y ten por seguro que le ocurrirán muchas cosas en su viaje.

**Guest: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si será un harem y tranquilo que Naruto tendrá una buena forma de impedir que lo pongan en un genjutsu.

******Guest 2: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si fue algo aburrido pero necesitaba este cap para iniciar lo bueno y a mi también me gusta los tatuajes del rubio y tomo nota de tu voto.

**adiermartrus15:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si fue algo aburrido pero necesitaba este cap para iniciar lo bueno

Demonio/invocación hablando******************************************************************************************************-****demonio**  
Demonio/invocación pensando******************************************************************************************************-**(**********************************************************************************************************demonio**)

Capitulo 3: La tormenta, compañera de viaje.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo se reunió para despedir a Naruto que zarpaba rumbo a Amazon Lily en un pequeño velero que había aprendido a navegar gracias a su abuelo. Naruto zarpó con una sonrisa en su cara, ya ansiando sus futuras aventuras mientras en el puerto todo el mundo le deseaba buena suerte a gritos, pero lo que nadie sabia es que en ese momento dos cosas que cambiarían sus vidas y las del rubio estaban sucediendo. La primera que en dirección a donde se dirigía Naruto varias nubes negras y grises empezaban a congregarse y la segunda que a las afueras de la ciudad un hombre menudo vestido con una traje negro miraba la bella cuidad con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿DE DONDE NARICES A SALIDO ESTA TORMENTA?-Gritó el joven Uzumaki mientras ataba las cuerdas para que las velas del barco no se desplegasen y este se hundiese.

Naruto y Kurama llevaban ya varias horas navegando dentro de la fuerte tormenta, que en más de una ocasión amenazó con hundir al barco al cual habían bautizado como Neptuno, ya que según ellos, yendo con el mismísimo dios del mar nada los podría hundir, esperemos que lleven razón. Naruto saltó a la cubierta justo cuando una gran ola azotaba un costado del barco lo que casi hace que se caiga por la borda sino hubiese sido por Kurama que lo agarró con una de sus colas.

-Ten cuidado Naruto, si te caes al mar te hundirás como el plomo.-Dijo Luffy en la mente del ojiazul, recordandole la gran debilidad de los usuarios de Akuma no Mi.

-**¡Graaaahh! Ya me harte de empaparme el pelaje**.-Gruñó el pequeño zorro antes de dar un salto y empezar a girar convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz que se disipó cuando calló al suelo y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos al ver en lo que se había convertido su figura de hermano mayor. Ahora frente al rubio se hallaba un hombre de unos 30 años, con los ojos rojos y de pupila rasgada y con el pelo de punta hacia atrás y que le llegaba hasta los hombros, pelirrojo y con las puntas del cabello en negro. El hombre vestía con un kimono de samurai de color rojo fuego y con llamas de color negro, en la espalda estaba escrito en letras doradas el kanji de "nueve" y portaba un collar con nueve nagatamas de color rojo. Naruto miraba con los ojos muy abiertos esto mientras el pelirrojo se enfadaba por la fija mirada del chico.-**¡Quieres dejar de mirarme y atender al timón, bakayaro!-**

**-**¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso Kurama_nii?-Pregunto el rubio mientras hacia caso del ojirrojo que usaba su chakra para amarrarse al suelo del barco.

-**Todos los demonios podemos usar una forma humana para esconder nuestra presencia y pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos pero sobretodo la usamos cuando estamos débiles, ¡por eso yo odio usar esta forma, yo soy el gran Kyubi no Kitsune, el rey de los bijus, es algo denigrante tener que usar esta forma!**-Gritó el hombre kitsune, con una pose dramática mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca al igual que Luffy en su mente.

El joven rubio y el ahora pelirrojo hombre, soportaron la dura tormenta durante toda la noche. El mar, completamente enfurecido, estuvo a punto de hundir el velero en cientos de ocasiones pero fue gracias a Kurama que este se conseguía mantener a flote con su chakra y en más de una ocasión tuvo que usar una bijudama de bajo nivel para destrozar alguna ola de gran altura que amenazaba con sepultar al velero en el fondo del mar.

Al día siguiente la calma reinaba en el mar y en el Neptuno, Naruto y Kurama, ya de vuelta en su forma de pequeño zorro, resoplaban en la cubierta mientras los agradables rayos del sol hacían notar el agradable día que seria hoy.

-**"Vallamos al mar Kurama_nii, sera la mayor aventura de nuestras vidas Kurama_nii." Maldita la hora en que te hice caso Naruto**.-Gruñó el pequeño zorro al rubio que apenas se mantenía despierto.

-Jajaja, pues aun no habéis visto nada, rezad por que no se os meta en vuestro camino la "corriente ascendente".-Dijo Luffy en la mente del rubio.

-¿Que es la corriente ascendente Luffy_jiji?-Pregunto Naruto aun sin levantarse de la cubierta.

-La corriente ascendente es un desastre natural. Un fenómeno que por naturaleza debería de ser evitado. Se crea cuando en una cavidad gigantesca debajo del fondo del mar entra agua a muy baja temperatura que junto a la presión del vapor del agua que emana de la tierra hace que se produzca una gran explosión en el fondo marino. Es una explosión tan grande como para producir una "corriente ascendente" con agua del mar hacia el cielo. Esta corriente hacia el cielo se prolonga durante un minuto y seria capaz perfectamente de hundir un pequeño velero como este.-Explico el pelinegro con dotes de profesor, mostrando que todas las palizas que le dio su esposa pelinaranja en su momento por todas las estupideces que decía habían surgido efecto.

-Woow que pasada jiji, ¿y tu como es que lo conoces?-Pregunto el rubio con los ojos brillantes.

-Por que mi tripulación y yo la utilizamos para ir a la isla del cielo llamada Sky Piea.-Dijo Luffy haciendo que el rostro de Naruto se oscureciese por su pelo pero Kurama, que había podido oír toda la conversación gracias a que los 3 tenían un vinculo mental, sabia lo que se estaba cocinado en la mente del rubio.

-**(Por favor, Kami_sama, se que he sido malo, he devorado gente, he destruido aldeas y cuando entro en celo...bueno, tu sabes lo que pasa cuando entro en celo pero por favor, que este atontado no este pensando en lo que se que esta pensando.)**-Rezaba en su mente el pequeño zorro.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR A ESA ISLAAAAAAAA!-Gritó de pronto el rubio mientras se levantaba con los brazos hacia el cielo y Luffy en la mente del joven Uzumaki solo podía reír a carcajadas mientras Kurama lloraba cascadas de lagrimas.

-(**¿Por que me odias Kami_sama?**)-Pregunto el pequeño zorro antes de empezar a rezar porque al rubio se olvidase de esa idea.

Después de que Kurama consiguiese calmar la idea del rubio de ir a la isla del cielo los dos desayunaron, Naruto ramen (como no) y Kurama algo de tocino. Era una suerte que los ciudadanos de Nami no Kuni les habían dado comida y víveres suficientes para un par de meses en el mar y si a eso le sumamos que con echar la caña al mar y pescar algunos peces podían aumentar un poco sus reservas y bien podían estar en alta mar casi 3 meses sin tener que racionar los alimentos de forma estricta. Después del desayuno Kurama volvió adoptar su forma humana para ayudar en el manejo del barco de mejor manera que es su forma zorro y Naruto observaba el horizonte con un catalejo para saber como navegar por la zona en la que se encontraban, en la que parecía que un barco se debía haber hundido la noche anterior por la tormenta ya que había muchos trozos grandes de madera flotando en el mar.

-**Joder, y pensar que bien podría haber sido nuestro barco el que se podría haber hundido anoche.**-Pensó Kurama en voz alta mientras veía como los trozos de madera se iban apartando al paso del Neptuno. Una gran bandada de gaviotas cerca de un trozo grande de madera llamó la atención del pelirrojo que se acerco a la popa e intento conseguir una vista mejor de lo que podría ser.-**Mierda, no consigo ver bien, oye Naruto mira con ese cacharro en esa dirección anda**.-

Naruto usó el catalejo para mirar en la dirección que le había dicho Kurama, en un principio solo consiguió ver algunas gaviotas pero cuando ajusto el aparato pudo ver como había un cuerpo encima del tablón aun que no sabia si estaba vivo tenia que comprobarlo. El rubio corrió hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo mientras estiraba su brazo derecho y justo cuando llegó al borde de la popa lanzo el brazo al frente.-Gomu Gomu no Amidori (Goma Goma Atrapar en la Red).-

El brazo de Naruto se alargó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo y lo agarro de las ropas que tenia que eran solo harapos y tiró hacia el con tanta fuerza que Kurama tuvo que ayudar para que no acabasen estampados contra la entrada a los camarotes. Una vez abordo los dos pudieron ver que la persona que habían encontrado, afortunadamente viva, era una pequeña joven de la misma edad de Naruto seguramente.

La pequeña tenia un largo cabello rubio atado en tres coletas, era de tez morena y a ojos del rubio bastante linda. La chica vestía con unos harapos que más bien parecían una bolsa de patatas con agujeros para la cabeza y los brazos. Kurama comprobó que la chica no tenia heridas pero que si estaba bien inconsciente y que probablemente no despertaría en un par de horas. Naruto y Kurama se preguntaban como era posible que una chica tan pequeña había acabado así aun que Luffy en el paisaje mental del rubio tenia una ligera idea y esta le hacia hervir la sangre como hacia mucho no ocurría.

-Bastardos, han pasado siglos y aun así la gente aun no ha aprendido que todas las personas deben de ser libres, ojala y los que mantenían a esta chica en ese barco se estén pudriendo en el infierno.-Dijo el pelinegro con amargura y rencor en su voz llamando la atención de Naruto y Kurama el cual entendía a que se refería.

-¿A que te refieres Luffy_jiji?-Pregunto el ojiazul pero la respuesta no vino de su ancestro sino de Kurama.

**-Ella iba en un barco de esclavos Naruto, malditos humanos, y luego nos llaman a nosotros demonios cuando ellos mismos se bastan para destruirse así mismos.**-Dijo el ojirrojo con rencor en su voz mientras Naruto aupaba a la joven inconsciente.-**Se puede saber que haces.-**

-Llevarla a los camarotes y una vez que despierte le daremos algo de comer y le pediré que se una a nuestra tripulación, no pienso permitir que alguien que no se lo merece acabe como esclavo.-Contestó el rubio con gran determinación en sus ojos haciendo que Kurama y Luffy sonrieran, sin duda con un corazón noble como el suyo acabaría siendo alguien importante en la historia del mundo.

Lentamente abría los ojos, su vista estaba nublosa y le dolían las articulaciones y los músculos pero el saber que estaba viva y que había sobrevivido a la horrible tormenta que había azotado el barco en que la trasportaban eran suficiente para reincorporarse de la mullida cama en la que estaba. Lo primero que vieron sus bellos ojos color azul turquesa fue el camarote donde se encontraba, era una habitación amplia, comparado con la aglomeración de gente donde la tenían metida antes. Fue un alivio el ver que no parecía ser un buque corsario o algo parecido, tal vez un barco pesquero o algo por el estilo. Un ligero sonido parecido a un ronquido la alertó y rápido dirigió su mirada al origen del sonido y allí en una silla completamente dormido con un pequeño zorro también dormido en su regazó lo vio. Era un chico rubio, con tres curiosas marcas en cada mejilla y con varios tatuajes en los brazos, dormía bastante a gusto en la silla y de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas sobre boles gigantes de ramen que eran demasiado rápidos y eso le provocó una pequeña risa haciendo que el joven se despertase y se estirase.

-Oooooaaaauuuuhh, maldita sea, otra vez se me escaparon eso boles de delicioso ramen.-Maldijo el rubio antes de darse cuanta que la chica había despertado y sonriendo se levantara de la silla junto a Kurama que también había sido despertado por la risa de la joven.-Hey que bien que ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien, quieres algo de comer?-

Con la simple mención de la comida hizo que el estomago de la joven rubia rugiese con fuerza haciéndola apenarse mientras el Uzumaki sonreía.-Jajaja creo que tu estomago habló por ti, te traeré algo de comer y mientras puedes cambiarte, en ese armario tienes ropa, vamos Kumara_nii.-El rubio abandono el camarote con el zorro siguiéndolo a su espalda y la chica estaba algo extrañada por la forma en que el chico se refería al pequeño zorro como si fuese su hermano mayor. La ojiturquesa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario que le había dicho el rubio, en el había bastante ropa, no muy femenina pero comparado con lo que había estado vistiendo desde que la metieron en ese maldito barco eran como bellos vestidos para ella.

La rubia se puso unos pantalones cortos blancos, unas camisa de color azul celeste y unos zapatos. No era ropa para nada lujosa pero ella estaba muy feliz de poder vestir algo como esto. El ojiazul llamó a la puerta y pregunto si podía entrar recibiendo un tímido si de parte de la joven rubia. Naruto entró con una gran bandeja en la que había un poco de carne, algunas verduras, una sopa de pollo y unas pocas frutas.-No sabia que preferirías así que te traje un poco de todo.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la chica se tenia que aguantar las ganas de llorar al ver tanta deliciosa comida frente a ella.

La chica comía con rapidez los alimentos que había en la bandeja, hacia años que no comía algo tan delicioso. Cuando terminó de comer dio las gracias por la comida a Naruto que solo sonreía.-Nada, nada, es un placer ayudar a tan bella señorita.-Dijo el rubio sin abandonar su sonrisa mientras la chica se sonrojaba por el cumplido y Luffy tenia algo claro.

-Sin duda la descendencia de Sanji debió de cruzarse con la mía, Naruto alaga a toda mujer casi por inercia como el, me pregunto si también sabrá cocinar igual de bien que el.-Pensó en voz alta el pelinegro con mucha razón al fin y al cabo no solo tenían eso en común sino que también que ambos eran rubios.

-Y dime, ¿como te llamas señorita?-Preguntó el joven Uzumaki bastante intrigado por saber el nombre de la chica.

-Tier, Tier Harribel, ¿y tu?-Preguntó ahora la chica al sonriente Naruto.

-Naruto, Naruto. D Uzumaki, pero llámame solo Naruto, es un placer conocerte Tier_chan.-Dijo el rubio sin abandonar su sonrisa y sonrojando a la chica por la forma cariñosa de llamarla.

-¿Donde están tus padres Naruto? Me gustaría darles las gracias por rescatarme.-Preguntó la chica, asumiendo como toda persona racional que habría algún adulto junto a Naruto en ese barco.

-Mis padres murieron hace bastante, yo soy el capitán de este barco.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa melancólica y asombrando a la chica que rápido se disculpó por hacerle recordar algo doloroso.- No te preocupes, no tienes nada de que disculparte ya que tu no tienes nada de culpa, bueno tengo que volver al timón para impedir que nos choquemos contra algo, cuando quieras ven a darte una vuelta por cubierta y te presentare al otro tripulante de este barco.-

Naruto volvió a salir del camarote mientras la chica se quedaba sentada en la cama preguntándose quien seria el otro tripulante. El Uzumaki llegó a los mandos de la nave y miró la brújula para orientarse y aun que iba en la dirección que le había dicho Luffy una duda asaltó su mente, aun no sabia el nombre de la isla a la que se dirigían-Oi jiji, ¿como se llama la isla a la que nos dirigimos? Aun no me lo has dicho.-

-La isla se llama Loguetown, en mis tiempos era también conocida como la ciudad del alfa y el omega ya que fue allí donde nació y murió el primer rey de los piratas Gold. D Royer.-Dijo el pelinegro mientras el rubio sonreía ampliamente.

-Sugoooiii, la ciudad del alfa y el omega, que ganas de llegar.-Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa al igual que Luffy mientras Kurama, otra vez en forma humana, descansaba sentado en el palo mayor.

Ya era por la tarde y el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte cuando la puerta de los camarotes se abrió y de ella salió Tier un tanto dudosa pero al ver el bello atardecer que tanto tiempo llevaba sin ver sonrió como hacia mucho que no sonreía.-Buenas tardes Tier_chan.-Saludó el rubio desde el timón a donde se dirigió la chica a saludarlo.

-Buenas tardes, oye, ¿donde esta el otro tripulante del que me hablaste? Supuse que estaría aquí.-Dijo la rubia mientras el ojiazul reía un poco y apuntaba con un dedo donde Kurama se encontraba roncando.

-Y lo esta, pero es un flojo y se ha quedado frito pero aun así te lo presentare, el es Kurama.-Dijo el rubio mientras la chica se sorprendía, ese si mal no recordaba era el nombre del pequeño zorro con el que había visto al rubio nada más despertarse y pidió una explicación que desencadeno en toda la historia del rubio junto a el pelirrojo hasta le fecha, cabe decir que la chica estaba más que sorprendida pero algo en la forma de ser de Naruto le decía que no mentía.-Por cierto Tier_chan tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación? No puedo ofrecerte grandes riquezas ni cosas por el estilo pero si 3 comidas diarias, muchas risas y aventuras y que nunca tendrás que volver a la vida que tenias antes.-

Tier estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos ante esta proposición y algo en la mirada llena de determinación del rubio y su brillante sonrisa le decía que debía permanecer junto al por lo que no dudo ni un instante en aceptar la oferta haciendo que el rubio la abrazase con fuerza y empezase a gira con ella en sus brazos y diciéndole lo bien que se lo iban a pasar juntos y ella como es normal se sonrojaba pero también estaba muy feliz ya que en este día había hecho su primer amigo...y quien sabe si algo más en el futuro.

**Y se acabó el cap de esta semana que espero que les haya gustado. Bueno ya se que en este cap como en el anterior no ha tenido mucha acción, pero bueno les prometo que en el próximo cap, como diría el RubiusOMG, HABRÁ SALSEOOOOOOO. Bueno como siempre deciros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis darme alguna recomendación me pongáis un review que siempre son bienvenidos. Y sin más que deciros se despide un servidor hasta el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne...y por cierto aquí les dejo como van las votaciones de la siguiente combinación de Akuma no Mi aun que no ha variado mucho sinceramente.**

**1-Ope-Ope (_Operación-Operación_); La fruta que comió Trafalgar Law y la Inu-Inu (_Perro-Perro: Modelo Lobo_); que fue comida por Jabura de CP9/ 4 votos**

**2-****Hie-Hie (_Frío-Frío_); La comió el ahora ****Ex-Almirante de la Marina** **Aokiji y la ****Neko-Neko (_Gato-Gato: Modelo Leopardo_); que fue comida por ****Rob Lucci/ 8 votos**

**P. D: Les quería decir que la semana que viene, probablemente el miércoles, empezaré un nuevo Cross. Será de Naruto con otro anime y manga muy conocido en que se usa la magia, seguro con esto ya saben cual es pero bueno, estén atentos a mi perfil.**


End file.
